In the proposed period I intend to complete my ongoing investigations of theories of the internal lexicon, the structure of words and syllables, the semantic complexity of marked and unmarked adjectives, and the semantic factors involved in the retrieval of words as reflected in speech errors. Choice reaction time and errors will be the dependent variables. I also intend to undertake an investigation of English pronominal reference as a problem in serial order. In particular I intend to examine the claim that the word "he" has two equally valid meanings: a specific usage, meaning a male person, and a generic usage meaning he or she. To test this hypothesis subjects will respond YES or NO to sentences such as "In most clinics the doctor earns his pay" as quickly as possible depending on whether the sentence can or cannot refer to one or more females. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: MacKay, D.G. Serial order revisited, Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, 1976, 28, 001-004. MacKay, D.G. On the retrieval and lexical structure of verbs. Journal of verbal learning and verbal behavior, 1976, 15, 169-182.